


Battle Plans

by musesmistress



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard has an idea for what to do after a battle...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Plans

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd and written somewhat quickly... I'm sorry for any/all mistakes.

It was Richard's idea, something he'd thought of long ago but hadn't found a moment he could mention it to Kahlan. With every battle they won, he wanted to follow it through more, but he never seemed to be alone with her and it was starting to get to him.

When they stopped to set up camp and Zedd said he wasn't to walk on to the nearest village it was almost a god send. Zedd was his biggest obstacle when it came to Kahlan, the old man had the most impeccable timing you could ever imagine. Richard though he'd have a heart attack when Cara said she'd go with him, something about her boots being uncomfortable and needing to find a cobbler, Richard found it hard to focus on what she was saying and found himself putting a lot of effort into stirring the stew he was making. It seemed like forever before they finally left and Richard was alone with Kahlan.

"So," Kahlan said, almost making him jump as she sat down close beside him. "What is it?"

"What's what?" he asked dumbly.

"There's been something bothering you for a while. You've tried to tell me a few times but Zedd or Cara always show up just before you can say it. Something about a fight?"

Richard scrubbed a hand down his face and swallowed hard before dropping a few pieces of roughly cut carrot into the stew. "You said once that your confessors powers take time to come back."

"Yes," she said, almost questioning the connection to fights.

"So, if you use your powers on someone in a fight, you have a few hours after before your powers are back."

"Richard..."

"We could be together in those hours, Kahlan."

"What..."

"You confess someone in a fight, use your powers. Then after the fight is over, get the confessed man to stay put and we walk away, doesn't have to be too far, and..."

She stared at him, a look of wonder and shock on her face and he wondered if she was going to tell him that was the craziest idea ever. She said nothing, letting the idea sink in and the night passed in bits and pieces of conversations.

\--

Days later Richard found himself in the middle of a fight, Zedd and Cara nowhere to be seen and his sword plunging into the last of the men he was fighting. He felt the familiar thunder of Kahlan's power being used behind him and turned as she confessed the very last of their attackers. The clearing now littered with bodies of soldiers.

Kahlan didn't move for a while and the confessed man stood before her, almost begging to be given his orders, given something to do that would please her. He voice was strained when she finally spoke. "Stay right here." and Richard heart leapt. Her dark eyes focused on him as she turned and he knew she hadn't just considered the idea, she'd gone through with it.

"Don't move an inch," she ordered her soldier and he hastily gave a "Yes, mistress," in reply.

She crossed the distance to Richard and kissed him without word, hard and still passionate and filled with the desired they both shared. Her hand slid down his face to his neck as she pulled away, her forehead against his.

"Every time we get into a fight I think about what it would be like to lose you," she breathed. "Every time, after, I want this," she swallowed hard. "I need this."

Richard reached up for her hand, taking it off his neck he turned and headed for the tree line not far away. They only made it a few trees in before Richard pinned her to a tree, his lips against hers and his hands seeking the ends of her dress laces. She beat him to them, undoing a few loops before letting him take over, he took a single step back to compensate the length before giving in and tugging the lower part of her dress apart.

He moved back into her embrace, his lips going to her neck as he pushed her dress off her shoulders and down her hips. Nipping at her collar bone he reached behind her for the laces of her corset before cursing the fact that she worse so many lace up items. She couldn't hold back the chuckle as she reached around and tugged it open so he could help her lift it off over her head.

Her skirt pooled at her feet and her corset to one side, Richard engulfed a nipple quickly as Kahlan pulled his shirt up his back, letting her nails scrape along his spine as she exposed his skin. He growled at the sensation and she moaned at the vibration on her already sensitive nipple. She had to force him away in order to get his shirt off him but he moved in again quick, the other nipple his new target as he started to ease her pants down her legs.

He barely reached her knees before he glided his hands back up her thighs and let one dip between to feel the soft, wet skin of her sex. She hissed at the contact, a hand gripping his neck. He dropped down, placing kisses down her torso before moving his focus to her boots.

"Should have worn the skirt," she breathed as he freed her left foot.

He made quick work of her right boot and tugged her pants down and off. His hands rested on her knees as he took a few long breaths of air, the rush of what they were doing making him giddy with excitement and longing. He'd wanted this for so long, seen her every day, watched her move and the shape of her body. He needed to slow this down but he was afraid her power would return before they were done and he knew she'd never forgive herself if she confessed him.

He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her stomach just below her belly button before lifting one leg slightly and letting his tongue slide along her sex. Kahlan moaned loudly, her hands gripping the tree behind her for support as Richard repeated the movement. She tasted wonderful and he wanted every drop of her juices for himself. Her hips twitched as he did it again and the moan turned into a growl and warning for him.

One had appeared in his hair as he continued tasting her, his tongue lapping at her easily for a while before she pushed him forcefully away. She moved down, forcing him backwards as she moved down his body and attacked the laces of his pants and hurriedly pulled them off, forcing his boots off as she went. Flat on his back, Richard stiffened as her hands pressed a path back up his legs and he felt her tongue run up the length of his already painful erection before moving up his torso to his throat.

She didn't waste time, straddling him and pressing her body against him eagerly before moving up for a kiss. The feel of her hair tickling his neck added to the excitement and he felt her shift her body before she pushed back, sitting up over him his cock trapped against her sex. She shifted, rocking slowly for a moment before she rocked forward, leaning down and letting the head of him press against her.

Richard grabber her hips quickly to make her stop. "Kahlan," he said in what he'd hoped would be a warning, but was nothing more than a whispered plea. "Go slow," he said.

He couldn't look away from her, they eyes watching each other as she slowly pushed back, taking him into her body. She twitched as the head of his cock slipped in for the first time and almost moaned as she pushed back and took him deeper. He tightened his grip on her hips as he felt the barrier of her virginity. One of her hands gripped at his shoulder as she shifted position and watched a moment of ecstasy pass over her face before she pushed back just that much further and took him completely in.

She tightened on him, her eyes snapped closed and her head dropped and he wondered if she'd hurt herself too much to carry on. He prayed she wouldn't stop, not now, not after so long of wanting this. He had to force his fingers to relax so he could move his hands, sliding them up her sides to cup her breasts before moving down to her stomach. She twitch, and he felt her pulse around his cock before she began to rock on him.

Richard needed to know if she was in pain and brought one hand up to her chin to tilt her face up again. She kept her eyes closed for a moment more before finally opening them. She could see the pure pleasure in her eyes, wondering if this was normal, she should have been uncomfortable at least. She began to rock faster, pushing back harder on him and he let the hand on her chin slip to a breast.

"So beautiful," he breathed, watching the pleasure and feeling the fluttering of her around his cock.

"Waited too long," she breathed back before he felt her hand grip the wrist of the hand still settled on her stomach. He thought she wanted him to move it away but she guided him down, nudging him to her core and he took the hint and let his thumb slip into her sex lips. Her hips faltered and she lifted up slightly and dropped back down on him and he watched her eyes squeeze shut in the moment of unexpected pleasure.

He wanted nothing more than to watch her release flow through her so he let he thumb rub against her nub and she pulled up again and dropped back down, rocked her hips for a moment and then lifted up again. She only managed it a few time before her release hit and Richard had to grip her hips as she slammed back down on him, gripping him tightly. Her body quivered with the pleasure and Richard watched for the briefest of moments before his own pleasure washed over him and let out a low, long moan to match hers.

She collapsed on him and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her breathing hard against his shoulder, her body still shivering in pleasure.

"How can we get rid of Cara and Zedd after every fight?" she asked after a moment. Richard could only chuckle before starting to rub at her back.


End file.
